In completing a well, one or more zones may be perforated to enable production and/or injection of fluids. Completion equipment including flow control devices, tubing, packers, and other devices may be installed in various positions in the well to manage the respective zones. In operating the well it is necessary to actuate the flow control device for each zone.
Typically each flow control device is actuated either hydraulically or electrically. Each flow control valve being connected to a separate hydraulic and/or electrical control line from the other flow control valves. Additionally, the flow control valves are typically operated between a full-flow or full-open position and a full-closed position, and do not permit operation of selected choked flow rate positions.
It is thus a desire of the present invention to provide a variable flow control valve and system that addresses failures of the prior art flow control valves and systems. It is a still further desire to provide a variable flow control valve and system that provides benefits over the prior flow control valves and systems.